


Blood

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Challenge Response, Community: hp100, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-30
Updated: 2006-06-30
Packaged: 2017-11-07 12:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/431014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus smirked as he ran through the forest</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the HP100 weekly challenge (go Slytherins!) "Born to be Bad"

Severus smirked as he ran through the forest, Draco stumbling behind him. Dumbledore never saw it coming, the trusting old fool.

He thought that choices had something to do with the path he walked in life.

Ha.

It was all in the blood. Snapes, Blacks, Notts, Malfoys, Bulstrodes. The generals of Salazar himself.

Sirius claimed to be light, but Severus knew the truth. He couldn't escape his blood. Draco never even stood a chance, with Black and Malfoy blood in his veins.

Just as Potters, Weasleys, Bones, Moodys, and Pomfreys would always be Godric's generals.

Light. Dark. Blood doesn't change.


End file.
